


Dumbledoor and Staff Bingo Night

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Bad Humor, Bingo, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tags Are Hard, crack and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: It's bingo night at Hogwarts for the staff...
Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dumbledoor and Staff Bingo Night

**Author's Note:**

> I used an online bingo caller for the numbers :)

Dumbledoor happily accepted a red and gold colored hot chocolate mug from one of the house elves, settling into his plush armchair as the other members of Hogwarts staff sat down and got their own drinks and snacks. It was winter break for the school and it had been a tradition for several hundred years (practically since bingo was invented) to have a bingo night annually.

Madame Hooch and Madam Pince had volunteered to run the evening and were standing up front by the table that contained the stack of bingo cards and the bingo cage which had the multicolored balls rattling around inside of it. A bingo card was randomly given to each staff member and a pile of tokens shaped like snowmen appeared at each chair.

“Let’s begin!” Madam Pince said, clapping her hands. She spun the bingo cage around several times and picked up the ball that rolled out. “G 55.” She said loudly, assorted groans and cheers echoing from various areas of the table.

Dumbledoor pouted as several more numbers were called and he still hadn’t put a single token on his board. He was really hoping to win this year, Sprout had found some amazing prizes. Among those were a never-ending roll of lemon-patterned duct tape and an _interesting_ hat that had animated birds on it. Little did he know that those had been picked with him specifically in mind, leaving the actual prizes for everyone else.

McGonagall snickered from next to Dumbledoor as she put yet another token on her board. “4 in a row already, I’m feeling quite lucky this evening.” She called cheerfully, ignoring the glare the Headmaster gave her.

“N 42!’ Hooch called, having selected another ball. Several professors added a token to their card and Dumbledoor was finally able to add one of his own.

Hagrid jumped up, cheering. “Bingo!” He yelled loudly, going up to the table of prizes and glancing over everything. Pince checked his card to make sure he wasn’t cheating using a spell which glowed if there was a bingo, something that had been added after Flitwick of all people cheated his way to several crystal figurines the previous year. She nodded to Hooch, who smiled and gestured for Hagrid to go ahead and pick a prize. The giant picked up a box full of new baking equipment and hurried back to his seat, smiling happily.

McGonagall was the next one to arrive at a bingo after several more numbers had been called. She smirked smugly at Professor Snape across from her as she took the box of chocolate caramel biscuits they had both been eying. Snape gave her his best sad look and was rewarded with a biscuit tossed his way, a rare smile lighting up his face as he ate it.

Dumbledoor was hopefully optimistic, having managed a diagonal four in a row, but groaned as Pince called for everyone to clear their boards. Banging on the table in frustration, Dumbledoor finished his hot chocolate and put the mug down with a thunk. He glanced around as an idea came to him and tried to keep a straight face as he decided to cheat his way to victory.

From his other side, Pomfrey looked at him in concern and asked, “Are you having digestive issues again, Headmaster? I still have some of that potion tucked away if you need it.”

Turning red in embarrassment as several professors snickered at him, Dumbledoor denied needing said potion and glared down at his empty board before taking a calming breath and looking innocently up towards where Hooch and Pince were standing. Sprout rolled her eyes as she caught the old man using wandless magic to make certain balls be picked and soon Dumbledoor had made his way to a bingo. Everyone present knew he was cheating but didn’t really care as Dumbledoor would just choose one of the stupid things they had found for him anyways. They were proven right as Dumbledoor snatched the duct tape and sat back down, whistling cheerfully.

Another couple rounds were played before McGonagall yawned and triggered a chain reaction which involved almost every staff member present. Blinking tiredly, Pince said, “I think it’s time to call it a night. Thanks everyone for coming.”

The staff members filed out of the room, trying not to laugh at the sight of Dumbledoor, who had been turned green and silver by his hot chocolate and never noticed, and now had managed to get lemon duct tape stuck in his beard, which was silver so he hadn’t discovered the prank played on him yet. It was full 20 minutes before a scream of rage could be heard throughout the castle, causing students to shiver at the creepy sounds. Deep in the dungeons, Professor Snape smirked as he and Professor Sprout came up with a list of ridiculous things to get for next year’s bingo night.


End file.
